This invention relates to a single patient use disposable coronary artery retraction clip designed to improve exposure of the coronary artery during bypass surgery.
Intramuscular coronary anastomosis requires that the fat and tissue be retracted from the coronary artery to permit viewing and access to the coronary artery during surgery.
Epicardial retractors are known in the art. These devices, generally, are complex and expensive as well as being difficult to use. One exemplary retraction clip is manufactured by Codman & Shurtleffle, Randolph, Mass. 02368.
It is an object of this invention to provide an easily used, disposable coronary artery retraction clip which can be used with forceps and/or the surgeon's fingers to retract the fat and tissue away from the coronary artery.